supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowley
'''Crowley '''is the King of the Crossroads demons and a tentative ally of Brandon. Crowley assisted Bran in developing and mastering his psychic powers in order to kill Purple Eyes, though they were both very aware of Crowley's ulterior motive - convincing Bran to sell his soul. History Season One Crowley first appears in "Poor Life Choices", when he teleports onto the RV while Franko is texting Bran while pretending to be Tony, threatening Bran for dating his daughter. Crowley offers Bran the opportunity to go with him for a chat, and an opportunistic Bran takes the offer to find out more about his premonitions. Crowley confirms that the premonitions have demonic origin, but refuses to say anything else unless Bran makes a deal. Bran agrees to consider it, asking Crowley to give him a week to think about it. Crowley agrees and drops Bran off at the highway he was collected from. In "Parental Supervision Required", Bran contacts Crowley after a premonition showing him the deaths of the rest of the kids. They meet in a forest in Cairo, West Virginia and Bran agrees to sell his soul for information. Crowley, knowing Bran intends to add conditions to the deal, tells Bran to meet him in Columbus, Ohio in a few hours so they can talk without worrying about being found. Bran never makes it to the meeting, and Crowley is unable to find him over the next six months. Season Two Bran calls Crowley, the only number he can remember after he gets arrested in "Get In, Loser. We're Going Hunting". Crowley realises that Bran has amnesia and someone had been hiding him from Crowley for months, and he agrees to come and help Bran out of prison. He arrives and taunts Ollie, Stan and Sam, who are also in police custody. He leaves two of his minions to beat them up and continues on to talk to Bran. He discovers that Danii is also living in Bran's head and confirms the presence of another consciousness to a suspicious Bran before giving him his memories back. He leaves with a promise that help is on its way. He later visits Maggie, who the police brought to the hospital due to a concussion. He disguises himself as Mal as a way and talks to her in order to get to know the people Bran lives with and figure out their weaknesses if necessary. Crowley receives a call from Bran hours later, and Bran tells him about Purple Eyes. Crowley agrees to look into it and call Bran back at a later date. Crowley appears in "She Doesn't Even Live Here", taking Bran and Danii's consciousness to his study in Hell. He demands to know what Bran is doing and why they are walking into an obvious trap in Alma. He warns Bran that the Apocalypse is starting and Bran is going to play an important role in the side intent on destroying the world if he doesn't stop it. He tells Bran that his psychic powers are going to get stronger and more uncontrollable and allows Bran to contact Maggie to tell her to get out of Alma. He also points out that May's baby has been born, and that it's a half-demon. In "You Can't Just Ask People Why They're Crazy", Crowley becomes concerned when Bran disappears off of his radar and eventually manages to find him in Coyote's Asylum. He gives Bran back his memories and gives him two demon-killing knives that will only exist in the fake world to take out the demons in the Asylum. He also agrees to send Bran someone to help him learn how to control his powers. Danii contacts Crowley in "He Ruins Peoples Lives", upset after an argument with Bran. Crowley agrees to make a deal to get her out of Bran's head in return for a favour. However, Danii leaves too many loopholes open in the deal, and she is put into Stan's head instead. Crowley appears in "On Wednesdays, We Wear Red" when he drags Bran to his office as Bran is about to kill himself. Failing to get Bran to reconsider and begin caring about the fate of the world again, Crowley offers to make a deal with him to save Ollie and Stan. Bran agrees but adds the conditions that the demons were removed from the Sniders, they were physically unharmed, everyone but Bran is back at Singer Salvage Yard and Danii gets her own body back when Crowley finds it. Crowley agrees and gives Bran one year, on the condition that he personally kills Purple Eyes. In "The Limit Does Not Exist", Bran calls Crowley so Ollie can make a deal. Ollie asks Crowley for super strength that he can use to back up Bran in the fight against Purple Eyes. Crowley agrees to the deal, knowing that Ollie has no intention of surviving the fight in Alma. Season Three Crowley appears in Sunnydale in "Tell It To The Cleaning Lady On Monday". A Coyote World, the version of Crowley in the episode, an extremely wealthy businessman who is the father of Brandon Crowley, is a fake version of him. He is only seen briefly when Bran calls him to demand he move him to a new school. Crowley offers him money to keep going, but they reach an impasse when neither is willing to compromise on the matter. According to his Bran, Crowley is a morally corrupt lawyer who left his previous firm just because a large portion of the staff were arrested. It is unknown why he decided to open up a legal firm with Oliver McAlastair's father though it is implied that they are loan sharks. In "When Would It Be Convenient For You To Die?", Bran arrives home to find Crowley waiting for him. Displeased with his son's insolence, Crowley tells Bran that he's drawing too much attention to himself and needs to keep under the radar for the sake of the clients Crowley's working with. Promising that they'd only be in town for a short while, he eventually has enough of Bran's unwillingness to cooperate and goes back to his office. He later receives a phone call from Bran when the other kids forced their way into his house and agrees to send a private security team to put an end to the problem. The real Crowley appears in "Danii Evans' Precious Little Life". He is summoned by Danii to help her convince Erik that the supernatural exists. Unimpressed by their silence when he arrives, he sends Erik back to Broken Arrow and brings Danii back to Sam's Medical Practice. When they arrive, he is surprised to see Bran there and asks him to leave with him. Bran eventually refuses, and Crowley leaves with surprisingly little resistance. Personality Crowley is a dry-witted business man to the core of his being. Despite being a demon, he views the deals he makes to have a degree of honour attached to them. He will not break a deal, although he has no issue with exploiting loopholes or finding double meanings in the intention of the deal. Crowley is actively against the idea of the Apocalypse, helping Bran throughout the show in order to stop Purple Eyes. He is extremely intelligent and developed a grudging respect for Bran due to Bran's ability to match wits with him. He is nearly always focused on the end-game goal of making a deal, though he is willing to put inordinate amounts of work into convincing people to make the deal. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Demons Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures